Project gone wrong
here goes my first special mission.........-judbud, from his lazy laptop. Project gone wrong is my first special mission. there are 100 rounds, each 10 rounds is a miniboss and the boss is the terrible.....no.......INSANE.....thing....known as Project X. you start with 2000$ and each bloon gives 2x money, but beware of the insane scailing.... Opening scene (B)loon (S)cientest: I HAVE DONE IT!!!! ???:blurg.... BS: ITS ALIVE!!! ITS ALIVE!!!!!!! ???: "eats BS" BS (Almost digested) NOOOO!!!!! (failed project alarm goes off) Meanwhile, at the monkeys home.. Dart monkey: this is a nice day. Boom monkey: i agree. scout: BLOONS SGHITED!!! they seem to be lead by.....what is that..... (P)roject (X): BLARGHGH!!!! Mutant bloons:Glurrrrrg...... Tack operater: Oh noes! Part 1 (rounds 1-30) NEW BLOON TYPE: all bloons here are mutant. these bloons take 3 hits to pop 1 layer, simaler to unstoppable. But, what makes them unique it their abillity to duplicate! yes, once you pop 1, it splits into 2 of the same kind that take 2 hits to pop. Kill those and they trans-form into 4 of them that take 1 hit to pop. This also results in 4 times the children! round 1: 10 Mutant red bloons. 2. 30 mutant red bloons. 3. 10 mutant blue bloons. 4. 15 mutant green bloons. 5. 150 mutant red bloons. 6. 20 mutant yellow bloons 7. 15 mutant pink bloons 8. 10 mutant purple bloons 9. 25 mutant purple bloons BOSS: 1 overpowered mutant black bloon (200HP, pops into 5 non-OP normal mutant black bloons (the ones with 3 layers) 11. 10 mutant black bloons 12. 15 mutant white bloons 13. 10 mutant black bloons 10 mutant white bloons (goes black-white-black-white etc) 14. 100 mutant purple bloons 15. 10 mutant zebra bloons 16. 5 mutant rainbow bloons (WHAT....) 17. 10 mutant Lightning Bloons. 18. 7 mutant rainbow bloons 19. 30 mutant zebra bloons BOSS: 1 overpowered mutant rainbow bloon (1000 Hp and has 5 non-boss mutant rainbows inside, and the black bloon from level 10.) 21. 50 mutant zebra bloons 22. 1000 mutant red bloons (NOT free cash....) 23. 3000 mutant red bloons (XD) 24. 15 mutant rainbows (bump.) 25. 30 mutant rainbows 26. 10 mutant rainbows and 1000 mutant purple bloons 27. 30 mutant rainbows and 100 mutant black bloons 28.100 mutant rainbows 29. 150 mutant rainbows 30. 1 overpowered mutant ceramic (3000 HP and has 2 of the rainbow bloons form round 20) Part 2 (rounds 31-60) Story Dartling general: Yikes. They appear to be getting stronger. Jugger dart monkey: Yeah, well, whatever. Scout: MOAB detected! Tack: How far away?!!??? Scout: About 10 kilometers (rounds)! Super monkey: Then we better get prepared. Note MOABs are not effected by the children spawn quadruple. They are effected by 3 hits to pop 1 layer, though! Rounds 31. 2 mutant ceramics 32. 3 mutant ceramics 33. 5 mutant ceramics 34. 20 mutant rainbows 35. 50 mutant rainbows 36. 100 mutant rainbows 37. 30 mutant ceramics. 38. 50 mutant ceramics 39. 200 mutant rainbows 40. (Miniboss!) 1 OverPowered mutant MOAB with 7,500 HP and has 4 of the ceramics from round 30. 41. 2 mutant MOABs 42. 3 mutant MOABs 43. 5 mutant MOABs 44. 10 mutant MOABs. 45. 100 mutant ceramics 46. 150 mutant ceramics 47. 250 mutant ceramics. 48. 100 mutant ceramics and 3 mutant MOABs 49. 500 mutant ceramics 50. (Miniboss!) 1 Op mutant MOAB with 12,500 HP and contains 2 of the MOABS from round 40. 51. 25 mutant MOABs 52. 3 of the mutant MOABs from round 40 53. 20 of the mutant ceramics from round 30 54. 100 of the mutant rainbows from round 20 55. 500 of the mutant blacks from round 10 56. 750 of the mutant blacks from round 10 57. 250 of the mutant rainbows from round 20 58. 50 of the mutant ceramics from round 30 59. 10 of the mutant MOABs from round 40 60. (miniboss!) 1 OP mutant BFB with 50,000 HP and has 4 of the mutant MOABs from round 50. TO BE CONTINUED.....dun dun dun...... Category:Special Missions Category:Special Tracks